The present invention relates to security devices for preventing a door from opening beyond a minimum amount.
In the instant security device a housing is set into the floor adjacent the inner side of a door. A pair of arms are provided which can elevate from the housing into a position preventing the door from being opened beyond a minimum amount. A lock secures the arms in their elevated position.